1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for adjusting an automation level of an operation performed by a system (including a device and a machine) for performing the operation corresponding to a given trigger.
A xe2x80x9ctriggerxe2x80x9d is a provocation to cause an operation or an action. For example, in a car navigation system, an example of a trigger is xe2x80x9ca user getting on a carxe2x80x9d, and an example of an operation corresponding to the trigger is xe2x80x9csetting a routexe2x80x9d, etc. In a washing machine, an example of a trigger is xe2x80x9cclothes being put into the washing machinexe2x80x9d, and an example of the operation corresponding to the trigger is xe2x80x9csetting a washing pattern (for the amount of water, the rinsing time, etc.)xe2x80x9d. An xe2x80x9cautomation levelxe2x80x9d refers to an index about to what extent the system automatically performs an operation, or to what extent the user performs a process for the operation. The case in which the user manually performs the entire operation is also regarded as one of the automation levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system (including a device, a machine, etc.) for performing a part or all of operations conventionally performed by human being has been developed in various fields.
In many cases, such a system allows a user to select an xe2x80x9cautomatic operationxe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cmanual operationxe2x80x9d. For example, many washing machines. have selection buttons which allow a user to select xe2x80x9cautomaticxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmanualxe2x80x9d. In addition, the setting menu to be accessed from the main menu of a computer system has, in many cases, the function of allowing a user to select a manual process or an automatic process.
However, the existing system does not automatically select the manual/automatic operation, but the user has to select the manual or automatic operation basically. In addition, when a process sequence containing a series of operations is performed, a conventional system cannot automatically set each of the operations for a manual or an automatic operation.
However, when an operation is automated, various levels can be set depending on the desired operation as to what extent the operation should be automated, or to what extent a user processes the operation. As a method of classifying the operation automation levels, for example, xe2x80x9cSheridan, T.B.: Telerobotics, Automation, and Human Supervisory Control MIT press (1992)xe2x80x9d has been suggested.
However, the method of classifying the automation levels suggested by the above described document indicates only the extent of the automation level of the conventional system, and does not disclose the technology of switching the operation automation levels based on the classifying method. That is, the conventional system can only be set as to whether the system can be operated manually or completely automatically, but cannot be set for various automation levels based on the automation levels prepared in many steps from a manual operation to a complete automatic operation. In addition, there has no system which can be adjusted for general automation level on a series of operations.
When a system is complicated, it is difficult for a user to manually operate the entire system. Therefore, the system is designed to be automatically operated if it is possible. Thus, the load on the user can be reduced to some extent, and a convenient automatic system is appreciated. However, if the automation overruns, there may occur the case in which a user-desired operation cannot be performed, and the user may feel inconvenience. Furthermore, when the user requests the system to perform an operation such that the user request can be satisfied, a high-level automation system may require a number of automation release instructions, thereby assigning a more complicated operation to satisfy the user""s request than a complete manual system in which all operations are performed by the user.
Furthermore, the optimum automation level of an operation performed by the system depends on each user. For example, some users wants to perform all operations by themselves while others want the system to autonomously perform all operations. On the other hand, some users want to perform a specific operation in a process by themselves, but request other operations to be automatically performed by the system. In addition, some users want to change an automation level in accordance with circumstances or situations.
However, few conventional systems can be set for a large number of automation levels. Although it can be set for a plurality of automation levels, it is necessary to set them with a very complicated operation steps. Furthermore, even if one of the plurality of operations can be set for an automation level, the automation level for a plurality of operations cannot be collectively adjusted.
In addition, the system is not designed for each user, but commonly for a number of users. Therefore, the system cannot be fixedly designed for convenience of a specific user. As a result, it may be necessary for a system to automatically operate to some extent so that the system can be efficiently operated by general users under general conditions.
The present invention aims at providing an apparatus and method for automatically adjusting the automation level in a system for performing an operation according to a given trigger. The above described system can interactively or automatically perform its operations through an interactive process with a user or in a manual operation.
The automation level adjustment apparatus for use in a system which performs an operation according to a predetermined trigger is designed to adjust the automation level indicating to what extent the system is automated in performing the operation. The apparatus includes a selection unit which automatically selects an automation level based on predetermined conditions from among a plurality of available automation levels; and a control unit which performs a process corresponding to the automation level selected by the selection unit.
The above described predetermined conditions include one or more among the situation relating to the system, the performance of the system or the user, the response of the user when an operation is performed by the system, and the participation of the user when the operation is performed by the system.
According to the present invention, since the automation level of the operation performed by the system is automatically determined without the operation of the user, an interface more accessible by the user can be provided, thereby reducing the load onto the user when using the system, etc.